Vampire Academy
by ShugoCharaPMS
Summary: Amu is a vampire, the headmaster of Vampire Academy. One day her donor, Tadase, dies of leukemia and she needs a new mortal to dine upon. Miraculously, a lost traveler named Ikuto stumbles upon the dark home to monsters and agrees to become Amu's donor.
1. Introduction: We the Purebloods

**Amu:** SHUGO SHUGO!

**Miki:** I'm dying of exhaustion…

**Together:** WE DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA~~~~~~~~

Vampire Academy Intro

Amu's POV

I strolled down the dark hallway towards my donor's, Tadase's, room.

I needed blood. Fast.

Normal POV

The Hogwarts-like school was hidden by a dark blanket of clouds. The students roamed around outside in the darkness of night. The students, clad in red, received small gifts contained in vials. They brought up the small bottles handed to them by the slim young figures dressed in white, to their lips and drink wholeheartedly.

This is the place where nightmares come to life.

Welcome to Vampire Academy.

**Amu:** Yay!

**Miki:** Hmph. This took 3 minutes!

**Amu:** Miki dictated and I typed…

**Miki:** Watch out for copycat stories! We started Takuto, where TADASE WAS A GIRL!

**Amu:** God damn whoever copies us!

**Together: **RAWR! THE WRATH OF AMU AND MIKI! (Let's just say…it's close to Doomsday.)


	2. Chapter 1: Stranger

**Amu:** You've all been waiting for this! So no random talk!

**Miki:** Let's get right to it!

**Together:** WE DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!

*Amu's POV*

I slammed open the door to Tadase's room and flashed across the carpet towards the fridge. My pureblood antenna told me that he'd woken up.

"Freshest on the top shelf." His calming voice soothed my hunger slightly. I opened the fridge door, revealing a massive stock of bottles of blood. Most humans would find the sight unnerving, however, Tadase was used o it, growing up as a pureblood's donor. I snatched up the first bottle I saw and ripped off the cap with my teeth. As i began to greedily chug down the contents, my face turned green.

Following a spray of blood, i yelled at him, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? THIS TASTES GAWD AWFUL! IS THIS SOME SORT OF PRANK? WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THIS?"

"Amu- chan, no need to yell. If it isn't to your standards just get another bottle."

"It isn't that it's too rich or thin. It's bitter and has a sour after taste... What have you been eating?" I was worried for myself. If there was something wrong with his blood, I would need to get a new donor. Most purebloods lived their entire lives with one donor.

"Just the normal diet." Hearing this worried me. I sent a telepathy call to my pureblood friend, Rima.

"Has Nagihiko's blood started tasting any different. In a bad way." Then reconsidering, I thought that if one donor's food had gone bad, maybe all of their's had, too. I mass messaged all of my closest pureblood friends, and Ami, my little sister.

"Does your donor's blood taste disgusting?"My friends, Kukai, Rima, Yaya, and my sister Ami, replied almost simultaneously. By the calmness of their voices, they must have fed already.

"Not Utau's."

"Nagi's blood is the same."

"No! Kairi-tan's is still as delish as a ducky!"

"Ichiru's is fine."

*Author's Note: The name, Ichiru, comes from Vampire Knight; Kiyru Ichiru."

I sweat dropped. Though Ami was five years younger than Yaya, she was much more mature. I turned around to Tadase as I replayed, "Thanks. Good to know."

"Go take a blood test quickly. I want to solve this mystery." He stared at me with his magenta eyes and left the room. As soon as the door closed, I unbuttoned my shirt cuff and sank my fangs into my own flesh.

The doctor's voice filled my head. "Headmistress, I'm afraid I have some distressing news for you. Tadase has leukemia."

"NO! That's not possible! Purebloods aren't meant to have more than one donor." I felt myself choking on my words. "How long does he have?"

"I've given him a thorough examination. He might not make it to see the next Blood Fest."

"But that's in a matter of days!"

The doctor sent mental blood substitutes. "Here take these. We'll fin you a donor soon enough. We'll have you bonded at the Blood Fest, and then everything will return to normal."

"Normal? How can anything be-" A stranger's presence on school grounds alerted me. "Very well. Nyx has fated it to be so. I have matters to attend to. I want it seen to that a donors quarters is adjoined to my room for the new donor. Prepare a funeral for Tadase. Remember... WHITE LILIES!"

I teleported to the grounds where the other students were feeding.

*Ikuto's POV*

My midnight blue eyes widened as the moonlight illuminated the students' faces. Half of them had blood dribbling out of their mouths. Vampires. Suddenly a girl's voice behind me inquired, "What is your business here, stranger?"

I whirled myself around to see a beautiful girl, maybe five years younger than myself, with pink hair and golden eyes, which baffled me. i could see her every feature as if it were day, instead of night. "Are you a vampire?"

She gave me a captivating smile. "We sometimes go by that name. We prefer to be called purebloods, as our blood is not tainted by war and love."

"What do you want from me?"

"My donor is weak. Will you give me blood?"

"Yeah, sure." I was brimming with happiness. This hottie was gonna take my blood.

"If you make any attempt to make me fall in love with you, i will tear off your head."

I smirked, "Don't worry." I began folding down my high collar.

"I'm not gonna bite you."

"Then how do you take blood?"

Instead of answering, she took out a cone- shaped needle. Her graceful hand took my wrist up to her chin level and jabbed the needle into a vein.

"Hey don't -" I was about to argue.

"I know what I'm doing." Keeping the tube in my wrist, she began to suck from it as if it were a straw. After about a minute, she faced upwards again and removed the needle.

"Your name, vampire?"

"Amu. Hinamori Amu. And yours, human?"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Well, Ikuto. Will you be my donor?"

I smirked again. "Of course."

Without another word, the bells chimed three times and everyone began rushing into the Academy. She smiled at me and took my arm and welcomed me to her home.

**Amu:** _snort_ like I'd REALLY welcome TSUKIYOMI IKUTO to my home…

**Miki:** Deal with it.

**Utau:** This is random…


	3. Chapter 2: Revived

**Amu:** You've all been waiting for this!

**Miki:** Let's not talk and get along with it!

**Together:** WE DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!

Tadase's POV

Even though i was dead, i still had a a soul, since i used to be a pureblood's donor. I was aware of the ground above my coffin being burrowed through and the door of my coffin being opened. Something was stabbed into my neck and i heard a familiar voice saying, "oh please wake up. Please. Amu has found a new donor and if you wake up, she'll have to accept that you're fine and take you as her donor again."

I woke up from my dreamless slumber to see the piercing violet eyes of Amu's mortal friend, Utau. She rummaged in her handbag and brought out a bottle of water and some sourdough bread spread with soft cheese. "I saved this from dinner. Eat it." She opened the bottle and held it up to my lips.

I could barely speak, i hadn't for so long, "How long have i been out?"

"Four days." She responded.

"Hand me that," i said as i gestured to the bread. "What was it you injected me with?"

"Vampire blood. I went down to the dungeon and found a bleeding prisoner. In exchange for some of his blood, i gave him some of mine. We learned in medical arts that vampire blood can revive the dead."

"Why do you want me to become Amu's donor again so much? I'm supposed to be dead."

"If she continues to feed from this donor, she will either become human or she will die. Her blood has begun to become tainted with the thoughts of love."

"That's impossible." I stammered.

"It's already happening." She said.

She lead me to Amu's room, where i heard Amu drinking blood, no doubt throgh the Straw. She would have never gotten that close to me, who she'd grown up with, but she was completely comfortable using it on a stranger.

I asked Utau is she had something sharp on her. and she slowly nodded her head but wouldn't give it to me.

"He's my brother." She said.

Utau's POV

Tadase leaned over and grabbed the knife from under my belt and burst through the door. Both of us gasped as Amu and Ikuto broke off their kiss.

Amu's POV

Even for the keen eyesight of a pureblood, i could barely make out what happened next. Something blurred and a strong smell of blood filled the room. Ikuto had been stabbed. i stared in horror and the doctor seemed to notice. He sent me a message that he would send a runner to send me a blood transfer device. I told him that there was no need for that.

"Kukai, go to the doctor immediately and get something for me. Then come directly to my room." I sent the fastest athlete in the entire school to go fetch the device. He flashed into my room seconds later to see him donor and my ex- donor standing in the doorway. He stared at her in shock but said nothing and handed me the long tubelike item. i jabbed one side into my wrist and the other into Ikuto's and began to tense my muscles and pumped blood from my veins into his. He stirred and i exhaled, relieved.

"Utau, what are you doing here?"

"Saving Ikuto from the pureblood princess."

"How do you know him?"

"..."

"ANSWER ME! NOW!"

"He's my brother." As i heard Utau say this, Ikuto shifted his head. Utau began to sing a heartwrenching melody

"Utau, is it really you?" Ikuto had opened his eyes and weakly forced the words out of his mouth. He stood up and went over to her.

Tadase's POV

While Ikuto made his way to his sister, I walked over to Amu. "Do you love him?" I asked her.

"Yes."

I felt something click. Something like hatred filled my mind. "Since he tained your beautiful lips, i get the rest of your body," i said as i undid the first few buttons of her lacy black uniform dress.

Amu's POV

As Tadase began to undo my buttons, anger falred up within me. I was oblivious to the world now. Nothing could stop me. I could vaguely hear Kukai yelling out, "Amu, no!. Control your anger!" My fangs grew to full size and i sank them into Tadase's pityfully scrawny neck. He screamed out in pain and collapsed onto the floor, dead and never to be revived.

"Amu, Amu!" I heard Ikuto's voice and shook myself out of my daze. "What happened?"

"A drop of vampire venom can kill an entire city. One bite contains about ten drops. He'll never wake up. " Kukai explained.

We stared at the limp body of the young boy and discreetly returned it back to the grave, where it should have stayed.

**Amu:** Creepy…

**Miki:** Really?

**Amu:** Seriously…I can't imagine Tadase coming out from the dead…is he gonna come and haunt me or something?

**Miki:** No way that'll happen. Can't you just kick the zombie with your Super Kick?

**Amu:** Oh yeah. I forgot. Well, we'll see you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 3: Werewolves

Amu: Chapter 4!

Miki: We don't own Shugo Chara.

All was well at Vampire Academy after the incident of the raising of a dead donor. Amu had blood bonded with Ikuto at the Blood Fest and Utau had made up with Kukai. Nothing went wrong until...

Amu's POV

The first one had appeared in my room when i was taking blood from Ikuto. Who could miss it? It had bright pink hair and eyes. And it smelled like a wet dog. There was no doubt in my mind. She was a werewolf. When i stepped onto the field to chase her away, she had disappeared.

"What's wrong, Amu?" Ikuto asked, as i returned to my room.

"It's nothing."

"Did you see her, Amu?" Rima's telepathic voice filled my head.

"Yeah. There can't just be one though. There's got to be an entire pack of them." I responded.

The next one appeared the next day, a boy with a shock of green hair and amber eyes. You had to admit, he was pretty good looking. All of us "mythical" creatures were.

Over the next month i had seen four more of them. One of them had blue hair and eyes, a girl, accompanied by a boy who reminded me of Ikuto. His eyes were yellow, not unlike mine, and his scruffy hair was a dark purple blue. The last two were a young girl with yellow green curls and a boy with piercing blue eyes and lavender hair. On the full moon, they all came out to bask in the moonlight.

"!" one of them howled, facing the bright yellow moon. My first instinct was to go out there and their their heads off, but it was feeding night, so I had to control myself.

"Amu, what was that?" Ikuto asked me.

"The werewolves are back. And this time in large numbers," i said as i drew back the curtain to show him. "That one there," i said gesturing to the black one, "Is, the Alpha. He's their king. And the white- gray one next to him is the Alpha female. Even though she's a girl, she's second in command."

"They're huge," Ikuto said. He was always a cat person, didn't like dogs.

"I'll send them a message. They shouldn't be here." The wet dog smell was making me sick.

The moon had disappeared behind a cloud and the werewolves returned to their human form. There were fourteen in all. The Alpha male walked over to my window, Beside him was the Alpha female. The Ikuto- duplicate and the girl with the blue hair. trailing behind them were the Beta male and female. The pink girl and green haired boy.

"We have business to talk about." Said the Alpha male in a childish tone

*Author's Note: I'm not going to write '-nya' cuz he's supposed to be a werewolf*

"We'll get on with it," i said, covering my nose.

"Oh, dont' think that we can stand your foul scent either," the Alpha female retorted.

"There is an army of light creatures headed this way. Shnover has sent them to destroy all of the dark creatures. They've gotten to the goblins and zombies already. After defeating the lesser dark, they will come after us and the dark dragons."

"In exchange for this information, what do expect in return?" Werewolves were always bartering for their needs.

"We need a place to stay and food in our stomachs. We will fight with you purebloods."

"Wait, wait, wait. What's he talking about?" Ikuto butt in.

"War. Big time war." replied the Alpha female.

Amu: OOOOOOOOOOH!  
Miki: Phew.

Amu: You work fast.

Miki: Yep.

Amu: I'm too busy with my manga magazine.

Miki: I'm part of it too, person.

Amu: Yeah! It's right here! ./ !


	5. Chapter 4: A Message

Amu: This looked long on the email…

Miki: Deal with it.

Ikuto: When do I get to…

Amu: Get OUT of here! (headbutts Ikuto)

Miki: We don't own Shugo Chara…

Ami's POV

"All purebloods and donors, please go to the announcement hall. Again, all purebloods and donors, please go to the announcement hall." My older sister, Amu's voice resonated throughout the school. I stopped doing my homework and put on my floor- length red cape that marked me out as a pureblood and as i left the room, i saw Ichiru, my donor, donning his white cape. When i opened the door, a putrid odor filled my scent glands.

I grabbed Ichiru's arm and sprinted towards the announcement hall only to find werewolves on the stage, standing next to my sister in their silver capes. However, three figures on the stage were sporting black capes. Only the rulers or heirs of a tribe were allowed to wear black capes. The Alpha male, the Alpha female, and Amu stood at the front of the stage. i quickly covered my scent glands with a hankie, before their smell made me puke.

"I have called all of you here today to inform you of news the werewolves have brought us," Amu said in her strong clear voice. "Light creatures are invading dark territories and are coming. They have been sent by the gods to destroy all dark creatures." This created a major ruckus.

"Every class will be supervised by a werewolf pair for safety," said the hot, if he wasn't a werewolf, Alpha male. "I, Yoru, will be supervising the Last Years along with my mate, Miki." The blue- haired girl gave us a little wave. "The Sixth Years will be watched by the Beta male and female, Daichi and Ran." The green haired boy and the pink haired girl gave us peace signs. "Fifth Years will be supervised by Suu and Kiseki." A maniac holding a scepter and a dainty girl with green- blonde curls. "Daiya and Rhythm will overlook the Fourth Years." A sparkling girl with orange pigtals gave a curtsy as a purple- haired boy gave us two thumbs up and said, "Cool!"

"Musashi and Pepe will watch the third years." A little girl with a pink rabbit hat began sucking on a pacifier. She reminds me of Yaya. The boy next to her had a green ponytail and carried a wooden sword.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME BRING MY SWORD," he ranted.

Yoru ignored him and continued. "Second Years," my heart skipped a beat as he said my year. "Where are they?" he asked Mik, who shrugged.

A girl in a pale pink dress was suddenly launched onto the stage. Her blond curls framed her face perfectly and almost all of the male donors became enchanted by her beauty. Standing at the base of the stage was a girl with a short purple cut in a red halter top and a short red skirt, matched with red heeled boots.

"Supervising the Second Years, Iru and Eru. The troublesome werewolf twins," Yoru sighed. "First Years, KusuKusu and Temari."

"Pleased to meet you," said the girl in a long pink/ magenta dress stood next to a giggling werewolf who started laughing hysterically and rolling on the floor.

*Author's Note: Temari dresses in a dress to be more modern and werewolf- y.*

"Oh, no! KusuKusu's allergic to vampires!" yelled Ran, the girl in pink.

"Is that an allergic reaction?" asked Amu.

"Uh... yeah." said Daichi in a somewhat nasal tone.

"Everybody, please proceed to the dining hall for dinner," Amu, again in her formal voice, ordered everyone.

When i returned to my dorm, i tore off my cape and began to chug blood until i felt satisfied. Ichiru walked in and sat down next to me. Se sat there in silence for a few minutes before the dinner bell clanged. Ichiru went into his room and changed into his suit and handed me my favorite dinner dress. It was a beautiful dress of layered fabrics and had a red body that faded into black. a large white rose was sewn to the bottom, where the layers made a shuffling sound every time i walked in it. i slipped it on and brushed my hand on the velvet ribbons that slashed through the black. Ichiru and i walked arm and arm into the massive dining hall were few donor/ vampire pairs were having small talk. He led me to our table near the front of the room. When the clock struck six, the doors opened to reveal the werewolves in their formal wear, led by Amu and her knew donor, Ikuto. When they took their first step into the room, everyone stood.

Amu's POV

I gave my subjects a curt nod and they sat in their seats. I had to admit, the werewolves looked stunning. The males were dressed in suits and sleek silver ties, whereas the females wore dresses that matched their hair color. Elaborate dresses and fur shawls. Yoru and Miki sat at the head table next to me while the others divided themselves throughout the dining hall. "We'll be right back," the couple excused themselves, as did all the other werewolves. As they left, i mentally followed them and watched as they left the school building. they sat outside and the air around them began to fog as their scorching body heat collided with the freezing night temperature. The mist formed itself into beautiful lilies that glowed as radiantly as the moon itself. The werewolves plucked the flowers out of the air and placed them gently in a basket. They walked back to the dining hall and i quickly placed my consciousness in my body again. The werewolves entered the room again, each had a basked looped over their arm. The flowers that were in the basket began to rise into the air and float, shining with a pure white light. One of them rested in front of my face. The Alpha female, Miki, smiled at me. "For you." I smiled and gave her my thanks. The meal resumed and everyone began to admire the beautiful flowers.

Unbeknown to the dark creatures, a man who had a halo hovering over his head smiled evily and said, "I have found you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

Amu: Um…

Miki: Stop.

Utau: No comment.

Amu: Whatever!


	6. Chapter 5: Good and Bad

Miki: HA! I finally finished. This one probably took the longest.

Amu: Why did you hafta introduce Toaru Kagaku no Railgun and Haruhi Suzumiya. I was having a great time being the main character

Miki: We both know how much you love them. I just thought it would be cool.

Amu: RAWR! *kicks Miki*

Miki: Shit!

Amu: *all smiles* We don't own Shugo Chara, Index/ Railgun/ or the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and the following volumes. See, Miki? Now the disclaimer is longer. *Kicks Miki again.*

Miki: DAMN!

Amu's POV

"Yoru!" i called after the werewolf. He turned, his piercing yellow eyes boring into my amber ones.

"You want to know why i am helping you," he stated.

"Y- yes."

"I cannot. i have given my word to someone not to tell you. All i can say is to tell you to keep your eyes on that donor of yours, Hinamori Amu."

"Thank you. May darkness be your guide in life," i said, the formal way for dark creatures to say goodbye.

"And yours."

I opened the door to my room, expecting Ikuto to already be there. When i searched thoroughly i couldn't find him anywhere.

Ikuto's POV

"Who are you?" i growled at the boy with the angel- like appearance. He didn't look any older than Amu, but his eyes and the way he stood made him look older than he was.

"You know who i am, Tsukiyomi Ikuto," he responded calmly.

"GOZEN?" i exclaimed.

"Surprise is a unnecessary emotion." His voice said behind me. In his hand he held a syringe. In a flash, he was right next to me and the syringe was stuck in my ass.

"Tsk. i missed. Oh well. Disappointment is also an unnecessary emotion." He removed the empty syringe from my butt and crushed it in his fingers. After three seconds, i became dizzy and an uncomfortable heat spread through my body. I felt a small bottle being pressed into my hand. "Eat these pills once a day and make sure that Hinamori keeps taking your blood."

"Affirmative, master." I could not control anything i did. I swallowed one of the pills against my will and put the bottle in my pocket and made my way back to the Academy.

Amu's POV

I stood at the front of the Academy and waited for the return of Ikuto and the arrival of a few people that Yoru and Miki had convinced to leave the light side and help us. A few silhouettes fell into my field of vision and the closer they got to the Academy, the more easily i could see them. At their head was a girl with sharp eyes and yellow ribbons tying her hair into three small ponytails. I teleported to them only to crash into a teenage boy who had his right hand outstretched towards me with a look of fear on his face. This was not the group i had sighted, but the other one, that had oddly been invisible to my mental powers.

"My, my. What have we here? Another teleporter! What is your name. I am Shirai Kuroko." The one who stood behind a girl with straight brown hair had brown/ red hair pulled into two pigtails. She disappeared and reappeared in front of my chest. 'Shirai Kuroko' began massaging my breasts and saying, "Onee- sama, she has bigger breasts that you!"

"Umm..." i tryed to teleport away, but she just followed me, step for step. Suddenly, a streak of lightning flew down from the blue sky and struck her.

"Kuroko, we're not here to terrorize the vampire princess," the girl from earlier looked absolutely pissed. She looked at me. Her eyes widened. A cloud of dust was charging straight towards us. The girl with yellow ribbons stopped right in front of the girl who had caused the lightning.

With a devilish grin on her face, she exclaimed, "I'm Suzumiya Haruhi! You're an esper right? Please join my SOS Brigade!"

"Yes, we're all espers. but we're different from him." She said gesturing at a boy who was smiling. "We all have our own power. I am Misaka Mikoto. I have no interest in-" she said before a boy who looked something like Ikuto clapped his hand over her mouth. Right before he was shocked and turned into a charred body.

I noticed a figure coming out of the woods that surrounded the Academy. I streaked towards him. "IKUTO! I was so worried. These people are going to help us fight off the light side."

"That's great," he said with a smirk. Another presence at the edge of my territory alerted me.

I turned to the group of people huddled in front of the school. "We must go inside before they send spies."

I lead them to the meeting room which was kept for such purposes and sent a message to Ami. "Yoru and Miki are in the room across the hall from yours, bring them to the meeting room."

"Roger, sis."

The door opened and the werewolf couple walked in. "Good to see you, Yuki!" Miki said, pummeling into a girl with glasses reading a book at the far end of the long table.

Yoru stood at the head of the table. "All right, everyone. This is Hinamori Amu, vampire princess. That is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, her donor."

"Ami, you may leave." i said, cutting Yoru off before he began his next introduction.

"Yes, Sister." she left.

The Alpha werewolf continued talking, "This is Suzumiya Haruhi, she has the powers that can only be described as a god's. In her SOS Brigade, That is Kyon, he's normal." he said gesturing to the boy who had silenced Mikoto- san. "That girl is the time traveler, Asahina Mikuru," he said, indicating a girl dressed in a maid's outfit and had tears in her eyes. "Koizumi Itsuki is and esper." The smiling guy waved at me. "And that's Nagato Yuki. She's an alien." A girl with large glasses and silver gray hair flipped a page in her book.

"I am Mikoto Misaka. I am a Level Five Electromaster."

"I am Shirai Kuroko, Level Four Teleporter."

"Kamijou Touma. I'm an Imagination Breaker." said a boy with spiky hair.

"I am Index. NOW BOW DOWN AND FEAR ME! FOR I CAN DEFEAT TOUMA'S MIGHTY-" a girl with long purple silver hair and a white robe began ranting before Miki smashed her head onto the table.

"Uh... In words i can understand?"

"You don't need to know. We're here to help you win the war." Misaka said with a grin.

"Thanks."

"Amu, I'm afraid you've let your guard down." Yoru said gravely.

"Huh?"

"The dark dragons have been destroyed."

"Where are the light troops?" i demanded.

"They're outside the Academy."

Miki: ... yoganda yozorani kuroi daiya mondo burakku

Amu: *kicks Miki* You're scaring the readers... and me...

Miki: Fuck that hurt!

Amu: OK, now I'm glad you introduced them. Add Zettai Karen Children next time, ok?

Miki: **grumble** If I feel like it.

Amu: Just do it, damn you! **KICK**

Miki: OH, FUCK! STOP IT!


	7. Chapter 6: Battle

Miki: EPICNESS!

Amu: *kicks Miki*

Miki: It hurt less than this morning's...

Amu: Then what if i do this? *kicks MIki again*

Miki: I've had worse.

Amu: *frustrated; kicks Miki repeatedly*

Miki: OWIE OWIE OWIE!

Amu: Do you have anything to say?

Miki: *gasping*We don't own Shugo Chara, Index/ Railgun/ or the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and the following volumes.

Amu: Good girl.

Miki: This is short but oh well. I'll work hard to get the chapters out faster.

Amu's POV

I smell them. They smell like flowers in spring. Ick. They smell like someone i know in my past life named Harry Tonka who pissed me off.

*Author's note: Yes, Amu... I changed the name from the real name of the boy who pisses you off.*

I rushed outside to see a swarm of vampires, dressed for battle, outside. Hearing a wolf- whistle, i looked up and saw Kukai and his group of archers on the roof of the Academy. My battle gear materialized on top of my silver cape and my thin, elvish design sword gleamed in my hand. I felt a weight on my shoulder. It was the hand of Kyon, the human boy.

"Stay far away from Suzumiya."

He walked away. I saw that Suzumiya was sitting on a stool with a ribbon labeled 'brigade chief' on it. Her eyes lit up. Suddenly, the first line of troops had turned into thin air. Nagato- san was muttering something under her breath and the second ranks collapsed on the ground covered in blood. The smiling boy, Koizumi, stood at the back, when he caught my gaze, he shrugged. He stood in front of Asahina who was bearing something that looked like a gun with an enlarged opening.

A bolt of lightning streaked from the sky, destroying several groups of trops and i saw the spiky haired boy using his right hand to shield himself from magical attacks. How the hell is he doing that? The priestess girl was fearlessly running through the midst of battle without a scrath and stabbing her enemies with a ceremonial knife. Shirai Kuroko has flashing from battle to battle doing whatever damage she could. I grinned as i saw the group of werewolves sinking their teeth and claws into the light troops.

I swore to myself, "I am going to win this war. For my comrades…and myself."

Miki: i have one more message... I KNOW YOU'RE NOT GOING TO SEE THIS, YOU IDIOTIC PERV (you know who you are, I kick you whenever I can and your friends claim that you like me not to mention that you asked me if I wanted to give you a hug today), BUT I DON'T CARE! GET OUT OF MY FRIGGING BUNNY- EARED FACE! IF THIS HAPPENS AGAIN, I WILL ENLIST THE HELP OF MY FRIENDS AND KILL YOU!

Amu: *KICKS MIKI!*

Miki: What the hell was that for?

Amu: Take care of your personal problems somewhere else, thank you.


	8. Chapter 7: Blood

Amu: I'm impressed. You're spitting out chapters like you do swear words.

Miki: I gotta confront the perv. (see chapter seven)

Amu: *kicks Miki* YOU LIKE HIM DON'T YOU?

Miki: maaayyybe.

Amu: *kicks Mik*

Miki: Stop it. FINE FINE YES I DO!

Amu: We don't own Shugo Chara, Index/ Railgun/ or the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and the following volumes. KEKEKEKE!

Miki: *sobs*

Ikuto's POV

We were winning the war. I hurried to a secluded corner far away from the battle and the esper boy with the smile came with me.

"You need closed space," it wasn't a question.

"Yeah," i spluttered.

""I'm sorry, i cannot create closed space. only Suzumiya Haruhi can."

"Ok." i said, disappointed.

"Wait, she must be upset. Here comes a big one." He dragged me into a large gray area where skyscrapers loomed above me. A massive blue giant brought down its hand as if to do a karate chop and the building next to me split in half. I made sure Koizumi, who had somehow morphed into a red ball of light, was occupied and sliced my hand clean off my arm and let the blood flow out of my... well you could hardly call it a wound. As a pureblood's donor, i would never run out of blood. Once i was sure that the effects of the pill were gone, i put my hand back on the bloody stump and spat on it. the wound closed up and i took the pills out of my pocket and crushed the bottle under my left foot. Koizumi led me out of the closed space and back onto the Academy grounds. Amu rushed towards me and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I was worried about you. Where have you been?" she said, a relieved tone in her voice.

"Can't a man help his friend show where to take a leak?" i joked?

"Haha. Very funny.," she said as she jabbed the straw into my neck and began to take blood.

"Amu?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful out there."

"i will."

"Amu! Come quick!" Yoru gasped in ragged breaths, back in his human form, he had a scar running down the length of his face.

"What's wrong?"

"They've got Summoners." Miki panted coming up behind him.

"How many."

"No clear count. More than ten. Haruhi's keepin them occupied for the moment." Yoru said. I noticed that they had odd symbols running down their necks.

"Yuki's in the Academy Hall preforming incantations and-" Miki was cut off as rays of piercing light illuminated the night.

And turned the dark creatures into stone.

Miki: **sigh**

Amu: What.

Miki: WHAT IF BY CHANCE HE SEES THIS STORY AND HE FIND OUT THAT I LIKE HIM?

Amu: …and? Your point is…?

Miki: It'll be just like the time when you told PMS Ikuto that I like him.

Amu: I remember that. I still hate you for liking him though. **KICK**

Miki: I'm too depressed to react…


	9. Chapter 8: Defeat

Miki: MUAHAHAHA! EPICNESS!

Amu: *kicks Miki*

Miki: Why are you so mean to me?

Amu: Because you're funnest to tease.

Miki: Rawr. We don't own Shugo Chara, Index/ Railgun/ or the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and the following volumes.

Haruhi's POV

I shielded my eyes from the light and in my mind created a dark blanket that covered the light. It worked. For maybe a millisecond. The light came back again and i saw that there were too many stars in the night sky. They showed bright as the sun itself and i squinted to see lithe figures , arms outstretched, a faint glow illuminating their bodies. "Summoners," i gasped. They could summon stars and light to appear in the midst of darkness. A streak of lightning hit one of the Summoners but he reappeared in front of Misaka, only to disappear again. I saw Yuki walking out of the Academy and gave her two thumbs up. A swarm of fairies hit me, tearing by hair this way and that. I saw everyone was being swarmed by the little tykes. Rght before i blacked out, I saw all the werewolves and vampires turn to stone. and then, i felt the pull of the fairie dust.

Amu: THAT WAS WAY TOO SHORT!

Miki:Sorry, I'll get more chappies out.

Amu: Fine.

Miki: To all that are reading this, join me in my battle against the perv who lost his right contact today and was squinting for a long time (and if your reading this, you looked hilarious). And also has glasses that don't suit him. GO FOR SQUARE FRAMES NEXT TIME, YOU PERV!

Amu: *kicks Miki*

Miki: OKAY OKAY I'LL STOP! (...help...)


	10. Chapter 9: Escape

Miki: sigh.

Amu: YEAH! GO MIKI! YOU'RE SO AWESOME! NOW I DON'T KNOW IKUTO! SO HAPPY!

Miki: yeah. whatever.

Amu: *kicks Miki* You're thinking about him aren't you.

Miki: shut up.

Amu: Oooooh. Miki likes _, Miki likes _.

Miki: I SAID TO SHUT UP!Miki: Mrmph

Amu: Get your lazy ass outta bed!

Miki: Nnnn

Amu: *kicks Miki*

Miki: STOP CHASING ME YOU INSOLENT STUFFED OWLS! (yes, i dreamed about this...)

Amu: Pfft.

Miki: Huh?

Amu: Nothing. We don't own Shugo Chara, Index/ Railgun/ or the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and the following volumes.

Yoru's POV

I opened my eyes to find myself in a mildewy, dark room. Everyone else was here. Amu, Ikuto, Miki, Haruhi and her brigade, and the other ESPers. Miki groggily sat up and rubbed her sapphire eyes. I heard everyone waking up. I heard a voice similar to the vampire Yaya's outside the dungeon door.

"Iroiro yosou ga dekisou de dekinai mirai- oh, you're awake."

"S-s-sis?" The normal high school student, Kyon stammered.

"Yep. You wouldn't take me with you so i offered to guard your cell. And to all mythical beings or magic users: Please do not try to use your powers. The result will be extremely pain-"

"!" Mikoto- san screamed.

"-ful."

"how do we get out of here?" Kyon asked Yuki.

The alien flipped a page in her book and tore one of the pages out. On it was written:

A heartfelt embrace,

Lovers, friends, family share,

Arms around a god.

"Ah. The haiku must be saying that someone must hug Haruhi- sama." Koizumi pondered. Everyone stared at Kyon.

"I'm never ever doing anything that will risk my life." Kyon shouted.

Without a word, Kamijou-san wrapped his left arm around Suzumiya- san. He placed his right hand on her shoulder. A buzzing noise filled my ears and in a flash, we were outside the cell. Kyon's little sister's eyes widened in fear. I put my hand on her face and quickly said, "Sleep." She slumped forward and gave a little snort. Shirai- san pressed a phone to her ear.

"Uiharu, where's the exit?" she demanded.

My keen ears picked up the other person's voice.

"Take the first left and go another twelve meters. Make a right turn and defeat the guards. That would take you directly to the portals."

"Roger." Shirai- san ran ahead of us and followed the directions the person on the other side gave her.

As we made the right turn, we saw lines and lines of guards. Miki and i morphed into oru wolf forms and leaped into the ranks of soldiers.

ikuto's POV

I felt useless as everyone began to fight. Suddenly, i felt a weight in my hand. I held a pair of double- sided scythes connected by a solid, silver chain.

*Author's Note: refer to Shuhei Hisagi's (Bleach by Tite Kubo) Shikai*

i whirled them around and sliced off one on the guards' head. I saw that all of the vampires and donors had weapons. they had also been captured and had excaped minutes after we had.

"Hi- yah!" I heard someone yell. (I later leaned it was Nagihiko) I saw Nagi welding an metal- edged fan and a straight blade attached by a thin golden link chain. Were all donors weapons two pieces connected by a chain? Yeah. The fan came flying towards me and i just barely ducked. Lucky for me, it missed me and instead embedded itself in the crotch area of one of the male guards.

After, like, three seconds the guards lay on the mosaic tiled floor, staining it with their crimson blood. We all stepped up to the portal, which glowed purple. And then it spoke...

Miki's POv

The portal addressed us. "All creatures, lgiht and dark, must give me their most beloved item they possess in order to pass through me. The items will be returned after you pass through but only if you allow me to take them first." I stepped up first, in my human form and threw my mother's war gauntlet into the mystical void.. "Hmmm. Very well, werewolf. You may pass." I stepped through the empty space and found myself transported into Vampire Academy. I slipped my mother's gauntlet back onto my left hand and waited for the arrival of the others. A bunch of ribbons came flying through the portal. In tumbled Suzumiya Haruhi. A small tooth on a chain passed through and Yoru came flying in later.

I sat there with a puzzled expression on my face. "The first tooth i lost as a wolf is your most prized possession?"

He gave me a light squeeze, "Of course, it was your first present to me." I smiled. Various items came flying through the portal, a book (Nagato Yuki), a sword (some random vampire), a yutaka (Nagihiko- san), and alot more. Most bizarre of them all was an eyeball, glazed over with some clear substance. Turns out it was some superstitious donor's. Lastly tumbled in Amu and Ikuto. Ikuto coming in first after a violin. Strangely though, Amu tumbled in, after no item.

Ikuto went over and plopped a light kiss on Amu's lips, only to be pushed away.

"Amu, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Rima, who is this? Why did he try to kiss me? Miki, Yoru, anyone? Would you like to explain?" she said coldly.

"Huh?" Ikuto said, puzzled.

"I said, if you aren't deaf, I don't know you. Who are you? Get out. Now."

Amu: I JUST GOT BACK FROM OREGON.

Miki: How was it?

Amu: Don't ask…

Miki: Oh.

Amu: I almost got attacked by 2 rabid squirrels. Is that good enough for you?

Miki: Yes.

Amu: Look forward to the next chappie!


	11. Chapter 10: Lost

Amu: GOOD JOB!

Miki: sigh

Amu: What happened?

Miki: sigh

Amu: *kick*

Miki: whimper

Amu: EARTH TO MIKI!

Miki: Why is it that every time i have an opportunity to tell him i like him... i wuss out...

Amu: Ohhhhhhh. Should i help you? Like last year.

Miki: If you would think it would benefit me or you would do it to spite me, probably the second, go ahead.

Amu: YEAH! We don't own Shugo Chara, Index/ Railgun/ or the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and the following volumes. Oh and according to Miki before she became like this, VA is gonna be a long running series. A treat to all those VA lovers!

Ikuto's POV

Amu held me up by the throat and said, "I asked you a question you son of a bitch."

Thinking of a quick answer, i stammered, "Sorry, i mistook you for someone else."

"Then go find your someone else." she snarled at me. I cringed as she whipped her beautiful pink bubblegum hair that i used to stoke past my face.

"Something must have happened in the portal," Misaka- san said.

"But what. She's lost all of her memory of Ikuto." Miki said, with worry in her voice.

"I said for you to scram!" Amu yelled at me.

"Precisely," Yoru noted.

"You bastard, get out of my face!" Amu poised to sink her fangs into Ikuto when Misaka rushed in and kissed me on the lips. Then i realized what she was doing. She was the only one in our group who could pass for Amu at a long distance.

"O-o-onee- sama."

"Ummm... biribiri..."

She pushed me away and gave a light smile. A large boom resonated throughout the grounds. A beautiful group of light creatures dressed in cloaks that represented their jobs. Two mages, female elf and male gremlin (dressed in indigo and plum velvet robes with golden stars), a male dwarf wishgranter (green), a female gargoyle scribe (black robes with red and gold embroidery) a female pixie thief (in a tattered camouflage robe), and job i didn't recognize, a female elf wearing yellow and orange robes.

Amu's POV

I saw the light creatures and immediately brought out my sword. I overheard them arguing. "Why the hell did you hafta make it boom?"

"Well, my job is to create a world right? Why not make the best of it?" the elf in the brightly colored robes protested. I saw the thief holding a vial filled with red and blue smoke.

"Which of you is the vampire named Amu?" said the gremlin.

I raised my hand slightly. The female mage said, "Then i believe this is yours."

I instinctively nodded.

The scribe gave me a sadistic grin and said, "Then you'll need to dual us to get it back."

They brought out their weapons. The mages: the female held a intricate staff with charms all over it. the male: an enchanted sword. The scribe brought out a pen, which grew to the size of a giant. the elf in brightly colored robes molded between her fingers what seemed like runes and the thief brought out a set of silver thief stars, displayed menacingly. Finally, the wishgranter brought out a steel wand. "Let the games... BEGIN!" the elf mage cried out.

Amu: Ye be Monsters is getting annoying…

Miki: Deal with it.

Amu: **HARD KICK** How do you expect me to do that?

Miki: Be happy. You're a lightning gargoyle.

Amu: Fine I will…


	12. Chapter 11: Let the Games Begin

Miki sigh

Amu: *kicks Miki* STOP SIGHING!

Miki:Now i have Advanced Band with him.

Amu: Ohhhhhhh. Awwwwwwww. But it's your fault I'm stuck all alone with the idiot duo! *kicks Miki* But then again... Your only joining to be with him right?

Miki: SHADDUP!

Amu: Haha. We don't own Shugo Chara, Index/ Railgun/ or the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and the following volumes.

Miki's POV

I followed the elf mage's directions to make a roster for the duals. They were to be a one- on one- battle to the death. There would be six duals in all and the group that won the majority would keep Amu's memory of Ikuto.

Dual

First Battle: Dwarf Wishgranter, ShadeSlayer vs. Alien, Nagato Yuki

Second Battle: Gremlin Mage, Chachaimaru vs. Time Traveler, Asahina Mikuru

Third Battle: Pixie Thief, Janeree vs. Vampire, Souma Kukai

Fourth Battle: Gargoyle Scribe, BiriBiri vs. Werewolf, Yoru

Fifth Battle: Elf Mage, Shameisehn vs. Imagination Breaker, Touma Kamijou

Final Battle: Elf Storyweaver, Xerania vs. Vampire, Hinamori Amu

I prayed to the god of the dark creatures, Nyx, that Yoru and the others would stay alive. I also prayed to the god of betrayal, Mimops, that Nagato, Asahina, and Touma would live. Knowing aliens, Nagato would have no trouble. Not to mention, Wishgraters can't grant wishes for themselves. I gripped my medallion of Nyx, a full moon carved out of moonrock engraved with all the dark creatures and began praying again. The dual would last fifteen minutes each, with an hour in between. Who ever remained living after the dual time was over was the both of them were alive or both of them were dead, it was pronounced a tie. if the duals all ended with a tie or there was an overall tie, teams would choose a remaining battler to do a last dual.

Nagato stepped into the circle i had drawn with chalk onto he lawn. "On the count of three," i shouted. Somehow, i had agreed to be the referee. "One, two, THREE!" Nagato stared straight ahead without blinking.

"Huh? I can't move! help!"shouted the dwarf.

"I have neutralized your data that allows you to move. I have also taken control of the data in this entire space. You cannot take control of any of your stored data to escape this data void.." The alien said in monotone. Three spears suddenly appeared and embedded themselves in the dwarf's chest. He slumped forwards, his breath ragged, coughed up a small pool of blood, and collapsed onto the waving fronds of grass.

"One point for Hinamori's Team," i almost whispered. With a wave of his hand, Yoru disintegrated the body. The frist battle had been won.

Miki: Sigh

Amu: STOP SIGHING! *kick*

Miki: Sigh... fine

Amu: I MEAN IT!

Miki: sure you do.

Amu: *kicks Miki* GRAH!


	13. Chapter 12: Victory for Now

Amu: Hahahahaha

Miki: Eh? Oh, well. You're probably gonna laugh at me or something. Sigh.

Amu: No. It's just that your DOP entrance is awesome.

Miki: Oh.

Amu: NOW STOP WEARING YOUR CAT AND BUNNY EARS!

Miki: Sigh. I must find out who the perv likes.

Amu: Awwwwwww.

Miki: SHUT THE FUCK UP! We don't own Shugo Chara, Index/ Railgun/ or the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and the following volumes.

Amu: Hehehe. But we do own Ye Be Monsters and Death of the Princes.

Miki: Correction: I own it. I started them both without your help. Way before you showed up.

The next battles continued without a problem. The gremlin mage was sent to the Jurassic Age by Asahina Mikuru and, as we saw on a lovely projection made by Nagato Yuki, was torn to shreds. The pixie thief and Souma Kukai both survived their ordeal. The scribe survived, though suffered from a nasty bite from Yoru, thus becoming half werewolf and agreeing to join his troop. The elf mage sent magical attacks at Touma Kamijou and they all we absorbed by his power. This resulted in another tie. However, the storyteller elf was another story. She could change the world with her words.

Amu's POV

I have to get the vial back. I just know it. The elf will be hard to beat. I stepped into the circle and a wave of power surged over me. I was pushed out of the circle by Suzumiya- san and she stood in front of the storyteller, a defiant grin on her face. I could tell from their auras. They both had the same power. But Suzumiya's was more powerful. The elf's words dominated one world. The girl's wishes, thoughts, words, reigned over the universe. In a flash, it was over, like it never happened. The elf was gone, replaced by a chestnut mare. "I've always wanted a magical horse!" Suzumiya exclaimed.

She then walked over to the remainders of the magical group. Holding out a contract, she said, " Now you must fight alongside us."

"WHAT~?" they all yelled.

"You signed this in blood did you not?" she said.

"Uhhhhh."

"Welcome to the good guys!" she said, shaking their hands.

"Uh..."

"SHUT UP, JACK! YOU'RE GONNA GET US FOUND OUT!"

"Uhhh, Alice, I think that you just got us exposed."

I whirled around to see a group of teenagers dressed in mauve dress shirts, skirts and impeccably pressed pants. Slipped on top of their shirts were red vests, upon which rested some crest that said, "AI" no idea what it meant.

The female in the lead held out her hand towards me. "Alias Institute. We're here to help the earth."

Amu: Nice!

Miki: Whatever.

Amu: *nudge nudge* Out of one to ten how much to you like _.

Mki: Sigh. Let's give it an nine for now.

Amu: OOOOOOHHHHHHH! I HEAR WEDDING BELLS!

Miki: SHUT UP! I don't even know if he likes me back or not...

Amu: Oh. Oh well. Let's not spoil the fun!

Miki: What fun. I'm slaving away here. And you're no help.


	14. Chapter 13: Vengeance

Miki: YYYYYYOOOOUUU!

Amu: Huh?

Miki: Huh? Oh, not you...

Amu: Is it about your darling?

Miki: Two things: One: Yes. Two: No, he's not my darling...

Amu: Oh right. We only use the term darling to explain Ran's obsession with ikuto.

Miki: It's truly scary.

Amu: Yeah, I know right? We don't own Shugo Chara, Index/ Railgun/ or the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and the following volumes.

Ikuto's POV

I felt pain gnawing holes into my heart. I looked Amu. She caught my glance. Her look of hatred tore me to shreds. Yes. people, i can be poetic, too. She gulped down the bottle that contained her memories of me. When she looked at me, it was in horror. "Ts- ts- tsukiyo- yomi I-ikuto." she stammered. I realised too late. She had regained all her memory of me. Starting from the day i first met her to when I had left her for to find Gozen, the King of the light beings so he could return me to my true form, as only he could. And the present as well.

"Ikuto..." she said, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Hinamori- san, my name is Alice Emerges Latovayl." said the girl with long dark hair that was tied up in a ponytail. "We often deal with mythical creatures. It seems that your existence is helping the earth breathe but with the dark dragons gone, the earth is, i guess you could say, suffocating. Please help our cause." she concluded with a bow.

"Rima, take our visitors into the Academy. Show them to some housing. Make sure their well fed, as they have probably come a long way," Amu said, halfheartedly, her eyes devoid of emotion. Tears falling down her face in a constant stream. As soon as everyone was back in the Academy, Amu turned to face me.

"Amu, i can explain-," i started.

"Don't bother," she forced the words out of her mouth. "YOU NEVER GIVE A DAMN ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE YOU DAMN BASTARD!" she yelled as she gave me a stinging slap. Tears continued to run down her face as her yelling echoed throughout the school grounds. "Your father was my stepfather. Your mother, a human." she paused, took a shuddery breath, and continued, "I met you at our parents' wedding. You scorned me for my royal blood and i bit you. You were the first person i had ever met to survive a pureblood's bite. This morphed you into one of us"

"And then we eloped," i finished.

"Pfft. Yes we did. After about a year, you began to feel the effects of the poison and claimed that i had killed you. You attempted to murder me and ran away to go find Gozen, who then removed my memories and changed you back into a human. Is this what you really want?" the tone in her voice was pleading.

I gulped. I knew this would eventually happen and i had practiced my response. "Yes, Amu, i never want to be a vampire."

She suddenly disappeared. "Too late," she crooned in my ear. I felt her hot breath on my neck and the rest seemed to be in slow motion as she sank her fangs into my neck. I felt pain like never before. My skin felt as if it was being stabbed by thousands of sharp blades, my insides burned like fire. I heard Amu say this before i blacked out: "Ikuto, I will never forgive you."

Miki: My relationship is not gonna work outtttttt!

Amu: It just like how xxx said. You don't need love. (According to palm reading)

Miki: Should I just take a knife and slit them?

Amu: I don't care what you do but just don't kill yourself in the process.

Miki: Why? I feel suicidal…No relationship's gonna work out with me.

Amu: …Join the depressed emo club…

Miki: Sure…

Amu: …

Miki: …

Amu: …Wanna trade palms? (Amu's palm is "Has a lot of love")


	15. Chapter 14: Transformation

Amu: I'm gonna do a little matchmaking... hehehe.

Miki: sigh... for who?

Amu: You.

Miki: WHAT?

Amu: Yeah. I asked _ if he would freak if i told him something about you.

Miki:... and?

Amu: GAH! HE'S NOT REPLYING! We don't own Shugo Chara, Index/ Railgun/ or the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and the following volumes. oh and a message to you good kids. This may be rated M. If your afraid of being scarred for life, skip this chapter and be completely lost when we resume.

Ikuto's POV

I lay on the field as the venom spread throughout my body. Amu went back into the Academy and left me there. i felt the change happening again. My fangs sprouted and the pain disappeared. Shielding my eyes from the light of the moon, i trudged into the forest, where Gozen waited for me. His blue eyes fixed me in a piercing stare. "So, you require my services again."

I stood there silently. With a wave of his hand, My fangs disappeared again. The blond boy handed me a mirror. I screamed in horror. My blue locks were replaced by fluid streams of long black hair. my eyes turned green, my lashed longer. Not to mention... that i no longer had a dick but massive 36DD breasts. Not to mention... i was stark naked. Not to mention... that i was sitting on the floor of the forest in an extremely uncomfortable position. Oh my GAAAAAAWWWWDDDDDDDDDDDDD! Kill me now. Where Gozen had stood, a tall boy with short silver spikey hair and piercing blue eyes dressed in a long trench coat and jeans topped with a black tee looked down on me.

"Why do i hafta be the girl...?" i muttered as a freezing breeze swept between my milk white legs.

"Since you are the one who needs my help. I get the upper hand." he said with a grin, exposing his new fangs. "It also makes the story more convincing.. You see, Tsukiyomi, A transfer student was supposed to arrive today. He is known for "abusing" his donor, who you are to play, and will be housing next to Hinamori. If you ever want to be a clothed male again, you must kill the princess and retrieve information on her friends."

"And if i refuse?"

"Everyone you care for dies in front of your eyes." He paused and stared at me hard. "Even your sister." The clock struck three and Gozen dragged me by the arm into the Academy, where he led me to the mess hall and shoved me to the floor. All eyes turned towards me. Amu snapped her fingers and Kukai ripped the tablecloth out from under the dishes and wrapped it around me.

"Welcome to Vampire Academy, Kurosaki Akastuki. My name is Hinamori Amu, headmistress of this school."

Amu: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EAT SHIT TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!

Miki: Hey, Amu, I was the one who said that while giving him the finger when he pissed me off, okay?

Amu: Oh well. It was a good line.

Miki: Yeah it was. You happy now?

Amu: Yes. But why don't you incorporate your love into this like you have for other stories.

Miki: ...

Amu: I WANT MY CD BACK YOU FUCKIN PERV!

Miki: ...

Amu: Oh yeah. Why didn't you incorporate your love into this story like you do for other stories?

Miki: ...

Amu: Should i shut up now?

Miki + _: YES!

Amu: *superkicks _*

_:: AW! OW! (gasping+ gripping shin)


	16. Chapter 15: Silence

Amu: Right. So.

Miki: ...

Amu: What.

Miki: Chubby bunny.

Amu: THAT WAS SO FUNNY!

Miki: I never want to eat another marshmallow again.

Amu: But you won your round.

Miki: Yeah. but _ _ _ _ 's was more impressive. and entertaining.

Amu: Yeah. he had six in his mouth and turned bright red! HAHAHA!

Miki: I feel sick. This one is super don't own Shugo Chara, Index/ Railgun/ or the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and the following volumes.

Ikuto's POV

I sat next to Gozen at the table. The half werewolf, BiriBiri, kept staring at me. Her lips formed into a snarl. She scrawled something onto a sheet of paper. The paper lifted itself into the air and launched itself at Amu. Her eyes widened and she stared at me.

"Are you here to assassinate me, Ikuto?" she mentally hissed.

"Not if i can help it." i muttered. When i responded, she rolled her golden eyes.

Amu: THAT WAS TOO SHORT! (KICK!)

Miki: ...

Amu: All right people. Lets give Miki some ideas comment on our story with an idea you want incorporated into VA.

Miki: but i have to approve it first. email me at .com

Amu: why don't i know of this account.

Miki: ive told you about it already, jeez.

Amu: And Miki will gladly tell you more about _.

Miki:... not if i can help it...


End file.
